Follow Me
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: She was flirting with Geoff! Like he was straight or something! Like he isn't obviously the biggest fruit since the discovery of the damned watermelon! Duncan/Geoff... Yes you heard me, boy/boy! YAY
1. Sept 2nd thru Sept 14th

**(Follow Me)**

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Cereal-Killa

**Pairing: **Duncan/Geoff

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **Boy/boy. Yummy. Also, Language, AU, OOCness…

**Summary:** I asked Geoff if he was gay at lunch today. He told me he didn't like labels. Meaning he's gay. I knew it. First friend I make here is gonna be a fairy.

* * *

><p><em>Follow me, everything is alright<em>

_I'll be the one I to tuck you in at night_

_And if you_

_Wanna leave I can guarantee_

_You won't find nobody else like me_

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday September 2<strong>**nd**

* * *

><p>So ma thinks she can just sign me up for counseling to get rid of me, and the counselor thinks he can make me write a diary, and that can be the reason ma is spending two hundred dollars an hour on this shit.<p>

The pen I am using sucks ass.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday September 3<strong>**rd**

* * *

><p>Sometimes, I would give my left nut to just make people go away.<p>

I had to go to school today. Since we moved from home to this shit-ville Wawanakwa, I was able to bum a few days and chill at home. But no, today I had to go.

The history teacher pisses me off. Everyone looks at me like I'm freak because I have a reputation on me, because I'm just a tiny bit different from them.

I talk to a guy named Geoff, but he was just retarded. Smiled a lot at me, though.

This kid Owen smiled a lot too. Fat ass fruit. And this chick with freckles and another one with black lipstick wouldn't stop staring at me like I was odd or something. I hate this uniform.

Everyone in that school could use a swift foot in the ass.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday September 4<strong>**th**

* * *

><p>Math teacher made me go up to the board and do a problem. I had a problem for him- the fact that I'm a retard when it comes to math. Something about quadratic equations and I damn near pissed myself.<p>

Couldn't do it. Everyone in the room looked at me like I was straight pitiful.

Except Geoff, he is staring at me all smiling and shit like a pleased parent, glad I tried my best or something.

Heard a rumor that he lets this guy Alejandro fuck him. Something about him being a whore. I scowl at him but he still smiles.

Stupid little shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday September 5<strong>**th**

* * *

><p>Had another session with my faggot counselor. Chris asked if I was enjoying this 'diary'. I told him to fuck off, he smiled.<p>

I hate that fucker.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday September 6<strong>**th**

* * *

><p>I had a bowl of Captain Crunch today and then came to school and had to throw up. Turns out the milk was bad. Expiration date was two months ago. Ma didn't even notice.<p>

That fag Geoff smiled at me as he passed me at my loner table in the cafeteria. He asked if he could sit by me.

"See if I give a shit." He just perked up and sat down and offered me his applesauce.

My stomach still hurts from eating that shit bowl of cereal.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday September 7<strong>**th**

* * *

><p>Got sent to detention for fighting. I didn't want to go but I had no choice. Some kid tried to say I had a nice ass and I almost ripped his face off. Faggots. The whole lot of them.<p>

Geoff was there, he sat beside me in the small classroom. I asked him what he was doing in detention. He grinned and said he was always in here for joking on people.

He's not that much of a dumb shit, once he gets to talking. He's kind of funny but he's too pretty. He's got girlish blue eyes and chin length blonde hair that looks soft and he's smaller than me, his form is more curvy like a woman's and his skin is real smooth looking. Put some tits on him and you got the whole nine yards.

His lips are nice, too, the way they moved when he talked. I didn't tell him any of that but I kind of wish I had, maybe then he would have smiled real big like he always does.

Two of his bottom teeth are crooked but it's still a nice smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday September 8<strong>**th**

* * *

><p>Dad slapped me again today, he hasn't done that in a week. Guess I got too cocky because I was acting a shit around the house, talking about how I hated it in this god damned place and how I just wanted to go back home where all my friends were. Dad said I was too loud so I'll probably bruise but it ain't nothing to worry about, one of my old girlfriends once taught me how to use make-up to cover things.<p>

I got bored so I played my Xbox all day. There isn't shit to do around here.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday September 9<strong>**th**

* * *

><p>So I finish going to jackass counseling and hit the town for the first time, go into one of the shops and guess whose ass I see?<p>

That fag Geoff, shopping at some fag store and waving goodbye to the cashier all happily before he sees me and grins like a motherfucking maniac. "Duncan, hey man!" Like we've known each other forever or some shit.

But that's not really what made the experience so memorable, nah, it had to be how Geoff was dressed. Some tight skinny jeans, a pink flannel shirt and sandals. I mean, what a gay wad. Why didn't he just get 'eat more cock' tattooed on his forehead or something?

Sad fact of the matter was that he looked pretty damn good. I told him he looked like shit though.

He just grabbed my arm and showed me around town and just kept smiling and talking and I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't smile back.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday September 10<strong>**th**

* * *

><p>Ma asked where I got the bruise from. Told her I got in a fight at school. Damn nosy woman needs to fuck off.<p>

I asked Geoff if he was gay at lunch today. He told me he didn't like labels.

Meaning he's gay. I knew it. First friend I make here is gonna be a fairy.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday September 11<strong>**th**

* * *

><p>I asked Geoff another question today. "Do you and Alejandro actually fuck?"<p>

He looked at me curiously, not mad like I expected him to be. "Tell me how you got that bruise on your cheek."

I growled at him.

"Dad got mad and just got me on the cheek, nothing special."

He nods. "We've fucked before."

My mouth goes dry and I don't say another thing the whole day.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday September 12<strong>**th**

* * *

><p>Didn't have to go to counseling today, rescheduled! That's a win in its own, if you ask me.<p>

I've been here for more than a week and only have one friend, but he kind of makes up for everyone else. We played a prank on my history teacher today, putting pudding in a zip-lock bag under his seat cushion. Funny as hell when that shit squirted out everyone.

"Eww, I knew he was pervert!" The freckled girl yelled, but it was obvious she knew it was just pudding too. "As much as I don't condone classroom pranks, nice one."

I smirked at her. She seems like my type of person. Apparently her name is Courtney. Geoff laughed and we both high fived. He's pretty cool.

You know, for a fairy.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday September 13<strong>**th**

* * *

><p>Chris asked me if I made any friends. I said I think one, but maybe two. He smiled.<p>

"So who are these two people?"

I shift in the office chair and peer out of the office window. A plane flies by. I like planes. They're really interesting, and being in one soothes me.

"This chick named Courtney always looks like she wants to strangle me but she laughs at my jokes sometimes and is always speaking to me. I mean, most people don't talk to me, so I guess she's kind of a friend."

"And the other one?"

I smirked. "Geoff is a fairy, you know, a real rainbow lover. He smiles all the time and is too damn happy. I wanna beat him up but he has some wicked pranks. He also has apparently been fucked by this guy at school before…"

Chris frowns. "How did that make you feel, when you figured that out?"

I look at the plane again. "Bad. Made my stomach fuzzy. Like when I throw up or something." I stop talking and I see Chris write something down in his notes.

Wonder what he's writing.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday September 14<strong>**th**

* * *

><p>Geoff told me how bad he wished it was Friday the 13th. I couldn't help but laugh at him, he looked totally serious.<p>

That Courtney chick sat by us at lunch today and she brought the girl with the black lipstick with her. She's quiet but kept sending me side glances and would blush whenever I looked back. Can't remember her name.

She told me it twice but Geoff was talking to me both times so I wasn't really listening.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>uthor **s**tuff:

* * *

><p>Just to make sure we are clear, I don't approve of the language used in here! It is just necessary for the whole make-up of the story… I just want it to seem real. I don't like the word 'faggot' at all. It's horrid! Rude. Wrong.<p>

And yes this is Duncan/Geoff. And yes, it is multi-chapter. For some reason this fandom is totally straight except for a couple hundred stories and really, we need more! More I say! I want some yaoi, because it's good. Tasty. Scrumptious! YUM.

So if you don't like it, then leave. Please.

AND YES I AM DIGGING MYSELF INTO A HOLE AND HOW WILL I UPDATE ALL THESE STORIES? IDK, DUCKIES. I. D. E. K.

Bahaha, an in denial Duncan, a journal, and an attractive openly gay willing uke Geoff. Hope this satisfies. ^-^

Love, Cereal


	2. Sept 15th thru Sept 20th

**(Follow Me)**

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Cereal-Killa

**Pairing: **Duncan/Geoff

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **Boy/boy. Yummy. Also, Language, AU, OOCness…

**Summary:** I asked Geoff if he was gay at lunch today. He told me he didn't like labels. Meaning he's gay. I knew it. First friend I make here is gonna be a fairy.

* * *

><p><em>Follow me, everything is alright<em>

_I'll be the one I to tuck you in at night_

_And if you_

_Wanna leave I can guarantee_

_You won't find nobody else like me_

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday September 15<strong>**th**

Geoff invited me to come over his house today. I walked over from my house, apparently it's only a few blocks down, but it's bigger than my house and in a better neighborhood. I mean, I live in a pretty decent house but it's nothing compared to where Geoff lives, where I expected everyone to be drinking wine and wear silk and satin at all times.

So I go up to Geoff's house, ring the doorbell, and I am then assaulted by the smell of burning food. "Come in, come in!" Geoff yelled, his voice muffled behind the closed door, which I then opened and realized it was never locked. Smoke floated through the house, an alarm beeping on and off. For some reason, a rush of adrenaline went through me. Just the thought that something may have caught on fire or hurt Geoff kind of sent me into panic mode.

Because I didn't want to be the last one to see him alive, you know. That's why. Not because I was worried or something. Only pansy-asses get worried about their friends.

…Well maybe I was kind of worried. I blame it on the fact that I have like, two and a half friends.

But anyway, I ran through the door only to find Geoff standing with a frying pan. No, this wouldn't be an odd situation, no, not at all. It would be normal except for the fact that the contents were fucking on fire.

And I mean, high flames, like 'oh shit' kind of flames. The freaking idiot is sitting there blowing on it, like that's going to help. I grabbed a glass from the counter and chugged its contents at the pan. A sizzling sound as well as steam pouring around us was heard before it clears enough that I can see Geoff staring at the pan in a pout. "Damn it! That's the fourth time!"

"Fourth time?" I mean, what the fuck? What a dumb ass. Apparently Geoff can't cook for shit. This dude can't even work a damn toaster, much less do any good with a stove, as if that wasn't evident by him almost killing himself before. I asked why he didn't just wait for his parents to get home and cook.

He says his parents aren't home much. "I don't resent them for anything. It's not their fault they can't always be around but… I'm alone." His blue eyes were really dark then and he looked really pitiful so I just changed the subject.

Call me soft but I don't like watching Geoff suffer.

"So what do you do to survive if you can't even make Kool-Aid?" He says he eats out a lot. He's got a butt load of cash, so it's not like it hurts his wallet any.

"But I just really wanted to make you something homemade." I raised a brow. That was odd.

Ma doesn't ever cook, and neither does Dad, really. I just kind of eat cereal every morning, and then when I get home I make some pizza rolls and snack for a bit and sometimes dad will make something but only about once a week when he's not roaring drunk. Sometimes I'll make dinner, but it's just for myself. My family is kind of disconnected and we don't really talk, not like I give a shit. I hate talking to those fuckers.

Anyway, the thought of someone cooking for me, not because they had to, but because they wanted to, made me kind of… I don't know.

Mushy feeling. Icky.

It was weird.

"I tried making grilled cheese. It didn't exactly… work." What can I say? I guess Geoff's puppy dog eyes are all powerful or something, because somehow I found myself teaching a blonde idiot how to make grilled cheese and how it tastes great with tomato soup.

Geoff, that stupid fag, smiling at me all big and going on and on about how I should cook for him more often and how grilled cheese and tomato soup is his new favorite thing to eat.

I try to ignore the shiver that went through me as he stared at the content of the pan over my shoulder, his breath hitting the junction between my neck and shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday September 16<strong>**th**

Went to counseling. It didn't completely suck ass.

Dad was pissed today. Really pissed. I was dumb, for acting like an ass, when I know I'm gonna get hit. But I just wasn't expecting him to explode like he did.

He grabbed my neck and tried to strangle me. You know, for what it's worth, I wasn't as scared as I should have been. Dad was angry, yeah, but he was also drunk, so his thoughts were a mess and he didn't have as much upper body strength as usual. And for some reason, I just didn't care if he choked me.

Part of me wanted him to send me to the hospital. Part of me wanted him to keep squeezing. Good thing the other part wanted him to let the fuck go and I kicked the old geezer in the shin and ran for it to my room. He hasn't bothered me again.

Still. The bruises are dark. Gross, purplish green looking ones. I can't cover them with make-up. This sucks ass.

Funny thing is that Dad got mad that I mentioned my friends. I was trying to let dad know it was okay here, and he says, "What about school? You doing good work?" I failed to notice that was his seventh beer but I guess I just wasn't in my right mind.

"Fuck no. The teachers can suck a dick for all I care."

And Dad went off. I don't care, though. I don't give a shit about ma or dad or anyone in this goddamned hellhole called my fucking life. I just don't give a shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday September 17<strong>**th**

Girl with black lipstick is still staring at me.

I still don't know her name.

Courtney says she likes this guy DJ or something like that. He's a junior apparently… so why the hell Courtney would think us, little freshman, would ever be spared a glance I have no freaking idea.

The table was normal at lunch, with lots of complaints and angry comments from Courtney, random quips from black lipstick chick and then Geoff had to ruin it.

"Where did you get those bruises?" He was sitting beside me, and he lifted a hand to touch it. I didn't flinch away and let him lay his hand there for some reason. The touch didn't hurt like I thought it would.

There was no humor on Geoff's face. He looked troubled. I didn't hesitate. "Street fight. Some assholes cornered me." I let a few seconds pass before tilting my head up. "I kicked their asses though."

Courtney snorted. "Great job at that." She spat, pointing to the bruises on my neck.

Both Courtney and black lipstick girl showed concern over the whole thing but Geoff didn't speak another word for the rest of the day.

He doesn't believe me. Not one bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday September 18<strong>**th**

DJ sat with us today, so I guess he's in the group now. Courtney keeps making weird faces when he talks and just coos at his every move.

Dude is a total wimp. Pretty cool though. He's built like a freight train and plays on the basketball team. He asked if I wanted to join, and I said yeah. Also he gets along really well with Geoff, so he's cool.

Oh yeah. And her name is Gwen,

Or Gretchen.

Something like that.

So anyway, Geoff and I were in English, joking about how the teacher's teeth were jacked, when he looks at me with a weak smile. "Was it your dad?"

I scowled at him. Obviously, he was back on the subject of the stupid bruises. "So what if it was?"

He just looked to the board and shrugged. "I have make-up that can cover it. At my house. You can always come there if you need some."

The bell rang so I didn't get to see his face, but I'm pretty sure Geoff was telling me that, if I was in trouble, I had a safe place to come to.

Pssh. Not like I'd wanna stay at some fag house anyway. Probably would rape me in my sleep or something.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday September 19<strong>**th**

At counseling today, Chris asked about my friends again. "Have you made anymore?"

I shrugged. "There is this guy DJ who Courtney likes. He's a pussy but he's pretty cool." Considering I don't know much about DJ, I don't really label him as a friend. Just another dude, or Courtney's crush I guess.

Chris nodded and asked if there was anyone else.

I thought about it, and then I chewed my lip. "There is this chick, Gwen. But she's weird…"

"How so?"

"She stares at me. Like… a lot. It's creepy."

"Mmm."

It was quiet for a bit then I look up. "Geoff is annoying."

Chris looked interested so I continued. "He keeps getting in my business and acting like he's worried about me."

Chris smiled. "Maybe because he actually is?"

At that, I was caught off guard, but I let out a growl. "Yeah right. As if that could ever happen."

Last thing that would ever happen is anyone giving a shit about my dumbass.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday September 20<strong>**th**

Courtney said we should all go to the movies tomorrow. Obviously she's just trying to get closer to DJ, but I didn't call her out on it.

It was just me and her walking in the hall when she brought it up. "Yeah, and me and DJ could go together…" She faded off for a second before nudging my shoulder. "And maybe… you and Gwen?"

I nearly fell over in surprise and shot her a look. "Uh… what…" I rolled my eyes and blinked a few times. "I'm not double dating for your sake. Besides, Geoff will probably wanna come to."

I don't know why she wanted to leave Geoff out. She liked him more than she could stand me. If anything, I was surprised she didn't ask Geoff to come and ask to leave me sitting in the dust.

She sighed audibly and looked mildly disappointed, but I blew her off because we were going to be late for lunch. "Come on! DJ is waiting for you!" I sing-songed. And I couldn't help but laugh as she growled after me.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>uthor **s**tuff:

* * *

><p>Exactly on schedule! Oh yeah!<p>

Super tired and I'm about to fallout. Four more finals and then I'm done! I have all two weeks to type.

I would write more but I'm so gone I'm about to die.

Thanks for reading and the next chapter things are going to get interesting!

Love, Cereal


	3. Sept 21st thru Sept 24th

**(Follow Me)**

* * *

><p><strong>Author:<strong>Cereal-Killa

**Pairing:**Duncan/Geoff

**Rating:**T

**Warning:**Boy/boy. Yummy. Also, Language, AU, OOCness…

**Summary:** I asked Geoff if he was gay at lunch today. He told me he didn't like labels. Meaning he's gay. I knew it. First friend I make here is gonna be a fairy.

* * *

><p><em>Follow me, everything is alright<em>

_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night_

_And if you_

_Wanna leave I can guarantee_

_You won't find nobody else like me_

* * *

><p><strong>Friday September 21st<strong>

* * *

><p>Tonight was just... weird.<p>

I went to go pick Geoff up at his house. Once he had said he was going and Courtney had said the movie was at nine, I decided not to let Geoff walk there alone. He's not exactly sane enough for that.

Since my bruises have faded a bit, Geoff hasn't given me a hard time for the past few days. I'm glad. I liked Geoff better when he was all smiling and stuff, not when he was all serious and crap. I get enough of that from teachers and my parents.

For some reason, I dressed moderately well. It's not like I have anyone to impress, but I just wanted to look good tonight, so I wore my new black jeans and gray pullover I had bought the other day.

So I ring Geoff's doorbell, and this dude has the nerve to be dressed in purple skinny jeans, some white high tops, and a tight black sweater. He even had a black and white butterfly clip in his hair. Dear god, what a homo... "Ready to go!" Geoff chirped.

We were about five minutes away from the cinema when Geoff turned to shoot me a sad look. "I... don't t-think I wanna go." He mumbled.

I snorted, shoving my hands in my pockets as we walked. "What do you mean? Are you chicken for a horror flick or something?"

Geoff stopped in his tracks and pouted at the ground. The way he bit his lower lip was kinda cute, but I mentally slapped myself for thinking that way. "I'm not wanted there."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I spat.

"I mean that I wasn't originally invited, Duncan!" He said matter-of-factly. "This whole thing is a double date and I'm just the awkward, stupid third wheel." By the end of his sentence, his voice had faded down into a whisper.

"Well fuck that!" I practically yelled. Geoff looked at me like I was crazy, but I just shot him the same look back. "Yeah right! I don't even know that black-lip-stick girl as a friend, much less as a date." Why the hell everyone thinks I'm all for her is a mystery to me, I don't fucking like the chick and I never claimed to or even hinted at it.

I turned back to Geoff with a level look. "And I invited you, you jackass, because you're my friend and I want you there. Duh." The stupid shit. I don't know what he was thinking. If I didn't want his ass there, would I have come to his house to pick him up? "And who gives two shits if anyone else wants you there? You're _my_ idiot friend, and your fucking coming."

Geoff didn't say another word until we got to the theatre, but he had this big, shit eating grin on his face so I guess I must have done something right.

So anyway, we got to the theatre and got our tickets. Courtney texted Geoff saying they would be a few minutes late so we should just go in. Geoff bought us some popcorn and skittle and gummy bears AND two large drinks! He's loaded with cash. His parents must work really high paying jobs. That's why they're never home.

We went in the theatre where the lame ass movie trivia and random facts were playing on the screen. We still had another ten minutes until the movie started, so we just sat there for a while throwing popcorn at the back of people's heads and then ducking out of sight and laughing like crazy. Yeah, we're idiots, but between Geoff and me laughing our asses off it was sure as hell a lot of fun.

So, it had been a normal night so far. But then, things got, like I said... weird.

This group of people walked in the movie theatre and Geoff instantly froze up. I looked to see if it was Courtney and the others, but nope. Instead it was this Mexican looking dude, a really mad looking but extremely hot chick, and this guy who kept flashing his smile to girls in the audience.

That was when I realized Geoff was shaking. Like fucking bad. "Man, what's wrong?"

Geoff just scooted lower in his chair before darting his eyes toward me. "Promise me that you will not talk to them. Don't even say a word. Just ignore them or anything they say, okay?"

The weird trio came over to the side Geoff was sitting on, the Mexican dude getting a devilish look on his face. He plopped down right beside Geoff, the other two doing the same beside him, and I simply felt Geoff's legs brush mine as he shifted closer to me.

Or away from that one dude.

Courtney, DJ and Gwen chose then to show up, and for some reason Gwen sat next to me. She tried to talk to me but I just answered with a grunt, concerned about Geoff and whatever was wrong with him.

The movie started and Geoff calmed down for the first half hour. And then things managed to get even weirder.

The dude sitting beside Geoff yawned, like really loud (you know, the type of loud that just wasn't appropriate for a movie theatre). He lifted his arms up in the air, before taking it and wrapping around Geoff's shoulder.

For some reason, I felt like... like my insides were on fire. Why the hell was this dude touching him? It pissed me off was more than it should have and I was almost about to yell something or punch somebody before Geoff grabbed my hand.

It was under the arm rest, so you couldn't see it, but still, the grip was strong. I felt the heat leave my mind when I felt Geoff shaking through the touch, even more wildly than he had been before. He shakily threaded his fingers with mine, but the shaking didn't stop. Only when I started to rub the top of his hand with my thumb did he finally relax.

So, for the rest of the movie, whenever I would shoot a glare at the offending arm on Geoff's shoulder or feel my nerves getting a bit too high, I would simply think about how I had a hand in mine and force myself to calm the fuck down.

As soon as we got out of the movie theatre, Courtney and DJ and Gwen all left. I tried to catch up with Courtney to talk, but she was pissed at me over something so I didn't get the chance.

Geoff and I darted out of the cinema, away from the weird group of people. Once we were out, I asked Geoff to explain who the hell those people were.

He told me it was just Heather, Justin, and Alejandro. That it was no big.

Before I could ask any more questions, Geoff switched to talking about the movie. But I knew he was upset over what had happened at that theatre.

Now I'm at home, alone, and the thoughts going around in my head are just freaking ridiculous.

Whatever, I'll sort it all out in the morning.

All I know is that I don't know shit about what that movie might have even been about.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday September 22nd<strong>

* * *

><p>Found ma crying today.<p>

She was just sitting on the couch, crying like hell. I just sat beside her, but I didn't touch her.

Later, I went to fix dinner. Ma said it didn't taste right.

You know, she hasn't cooked for us in about 6 fucking years.

Anyway, I was thinking about yesterday. Alejandro. That's the guy that Geoff said he had fucked around with before.

So what? Were they like exes or something and Geoff took the break-up really hard? And that doesn't even make sense, because when that dude put his arm around Geoff he most definitely hadn't been happy about it.

And why the hell won't Courtney text me back? Usually, she gets over her issues with me pretty damn quickly. Maybe DJ dumped her ass or something.

Fuck it. Life is fucking complicated. Geoff and Courtney aren't like my old friends from where I used to live. At my old school, my friends were just classmates who shared similar interests, like flooding the cafeterias of trashing the teachers lounge.

But these two.. they both make me think and I don't like that.

I played my Xbox for the rest of the day and then stole one of Dad's beers.

Since when did I become so much like a freaking chick?

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday September 23rd<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris, that ass hat.<p>

He 'assessed my feelings' today or some shit and he's fucking wrong.

At first, he asked how'd I'd been and I told him not so good. He asked why, and I told him what happened on Friday. I didn't add anything extra, I didn't tell him how I felt about it or any of that girly BS but that fag still somehow 'assessed me'.

He says that my friendship with Courtney is one that I value. "You don't want to lose her anytime soon. That is why you are so discouraged with her being mad at you." That kind of made sense, and I wasn't going to argue, but then he spoke again.

"As for Geoff, you have a large sense of possessiveness as well as protection for him."

I nearly blushed at the comment. Why? I don't fucking know! I'm not a blush type of person. In fact, I rarely ever have a visible reaction to things other than my scowl, much less a blush. But for some reason, maybe the wording, it just made me uncomfortable. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Chris smirked, that fucking ugly smirk that makes me wanna rip his face off. "Geoff. You know... the stupid one."

"Huh?" I yelled. "He's not stupid!" I was pissed. "Look, first off-"

"Alejandro and Geoff have an intimate relationship."

At this, I simply growled. "Fucking stop it, you asshole."

He just kept going though. "What if Geoff was friends with Alejandro instead of you?"

"He would never be." I yelled, feeling my stomach churn. This conversation was stupid, stupid, my mother wasn't paying for this bullshit!

"Why not? Why can't he be, Duncan?"

"BECAUSE GEOFF IS MINE!" By the time I even realized what I had said, the deed was already done. Chris had gotten what he wanted.

"Exactly." He spoke softly.

Whatever. He's a fucking idiot. I don't give a rats ass about Geoff or Courtney, but most especially Geoff. I don't care about guys, I don't think about guys, and I most definitely don't get protective or possessive over them.

Geoff is just a friend. Who gives a shit if him and Alejandro have something going on?

I sure as hell don't.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday September 24th<strong>

* * *

><p>Went the whole day without thinking about Friday.<p>

...Okay, I lied.

But anyway, Geoff was totally normal at lunch today. That's good. Because it's not like something should be different. It's not like something changed between us anyway.

Courtney, however, was not. She wouldn't give me a passing glance, much less laugh at one of my jokes or speak to me. Gwen wouldn't look at me either. DJ was normal though.

Figures. Girls are always moody about some shit or another.

Take ma, for example. She keeps crying and screaming and talking to herself.

Women. Fucking idiots.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Happy new year! This story is my favorite to write, haha. BTW guys thanks for the awesome reviews. Ya'll are so sweet to me~

Also, my 100th fic is a year old since yesterday! Damn... only 35 in one year. I'm getting slow (lol no... I'm just a shit updater is all!)

By the way, I got flamed so rudely the other day! Someone anonymously reviewed Graveyard shift and said I was fucking annoying for never updating... what a bitch-a-roony-doony! It's a website, and a fanfiction... I mean, if it's that important, you might wanna sort out your priorities, amiright?

Okay well, I'm in a really good mood guys! So how was everyone's holidays? I hope you guys had a good time, I sure did! *new laptop!*

Okay, well bye love duckies! See you~

Cereal


	4. Sept 25th thru Sept 29th

**(Follow Me)**

* * *

><p><strong>Author:<strong> Cereal-Killa

**Pairing:** Duncan/Geoff

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** Boy/boy. Yummy. Also, Language, AU, OOCness…

**Summary:** I asked Geoff if he was gay at lunch today. He told me he didn't like labels. Meaning he's gay. I knew it. First friend I make here is gonna be a fairy.

**Beta: **ChloeRhiannonX (:D thanks girly~)

* * *

><p><em>Follow me, everything is alright<em>

_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night_

_And if you_

_Wanna leave I can guarantee_

_You won't find nobody else like me_

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday <strong>**September 25th**

* * *

><p>We had a fire drill today at school.<p>

Fucking ridiculous. I mean, how pointless can you get? If you ask me, it should be common sense that if a building is burning and on fire, shouldn't you, oh, I don't know, get the hell away? Christ.

Anyway, we're walking away from the school and down the street when Courtney pulls me away from talking with Geoff and DJ. I'm actually pretty pissed because we were having a great chat about how hot sauce can improve basically anything when she decided to butt in.

She pulled me away from the group and pointed at me. "Duncan, how could you?" She said, and hell yeah, you can bet I was confused. Shit, I hadn't done anything. At my blank stare she got even more frustrated. "On that double date... you totally ignored Gwen."

Okay, to tell the truth, I was pissed off. For one, that was a dumb as hell reason to ignore me, and two- "It's not like it was even a date!" I don't understand why I had to explain this to Geoff as well as Courtney too. I obviously didn't like the chick, I don't get why everyone is getting their fucking panties in a wad over this bullshit for goodness sakes. "I told you I wasn't going to go on a date with her! And I was-"

"You were what?" Courtney questioned when I hesitated before spouting my next few words. And right then, I wanted to face palm myself, because I was about to say,

_I was making sure Geoff was okay._

And how effing fruity would that have been?

"I'm not even good friends with her like that!" I said instead.

Courtney huffed. "Why can't you be?" I gave her the biggest 'are-you-shitting-me' look I could conjure at the moment and she sighed. "Listen, Gwen is a nice person. And she really, really likes you."

"I've only been here for three weeks. How much can she freaking like me?"

"That doesn't change the fact that you could at least try to be nicer to her!" She growled. "Just... don't blow her off anymore. Try to talk to her; associate with her for a bit. Give her some acknowledgement. Please?"

And yeah, if it had been someone else, I probably would've told them to go fuck themselves on the monkey bars, but this was Courtney. She's my friend. One of the two people who could actually tolerate me.

And... she could also kick my ass if she wanted to.

So now, I've screwed myself. I have to start 'talking' to Gwen, as if I have a clue what we'll even talk about. 'Does that black lipstick stain your teeth?'

Yeah, we'll see how that goes.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday September 26th<strong>

* * *

><p>I had basketball practice after school today. Geoff let me use his sweats since I didn't even know about it until DJ decided to tell me at lunch. I have to hand it to the big dude though. He was true to his word when he said he could get me on the team; I didn't even have to try out for Peat's sake!<p>

Apparently, it's because the star player just got ousted and expelled from school for dealing drugs back in August, according to DJ. With the best gone, they were looking for new additions.

I'm actually pretty good, or at least better than I thought I would be. I'd played street ball with the guys in my old neighborhood, but that always ended with someone beating the shit out of someone else.

The coach, Coach Hatchet, he's alright. He pushed me a little more than I appreciate, but I'm decent enough for him to pat me on the back on my way to the locker room. DJ said that means he must think I'm pretty damn good, since he only acknowledged worthy players.

Anyway, the day was going pretty good until I had to go to BS counseling. That dipshit Chris gave me an 'assignment'.

He told me to tell one person of my choice that I went to counseling and why.

"Fuck no." I muttered, chewing my lip and crossing my arms at him. I was still sort of pissed off since the last session and his fucked up 'assessment of my feelings'. "No fucking way."

"It will be good for you," he encouraged calmly, that same, bastard smirk that I freaking hate glued to his face. "You need to talk to people more."

This is the dumbest mother fucking assignment I've ever heard of. And I've taken Algebra, so I know about ass hat assignments. Who am I supposed to tell? And why the hell does anyone even need to know? That's my own business.

Like hell I'm telling anyone. I like having friends, no matter how stupid they are.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday September 27th<strong>

* * *

><p>Tried to talking to Gwen today. It didn't work.<p>

And talk about a motherfucking fail.

"So... how is that sandwich?" Yeah, I know. Obviously small talk, but it was something, right? And Courtney's eyes were sparkling, so I must have done something right.

Gwen shrugged, blushing under my gaze. "It's good..."

I nodded awkwardly. "Yeah. I love BLT's. Ma used to make them all the time." _When she was sane._But I didn't say that. "Do you like BLT'S?"

Gwen frowned, her black lipstick crinkling. "I'm a vegetarian..."

My eye twitched.

Thankfully, Geoff saved the fucking day by asking if I was coming by tomorrow. I hastily agreed and grabbed at the chance to have a conversation with someone (anyone) else.

But Courtney seemed pretty damn happy, so I guess I'm in the clear for now.

Geoff seemed a little bit out of it today, and more than usual. He kept staring at his lunch and I had to keep bringing him back with a nudge to the side. Dude's been really distant as of late. It's worrying me.

Gwen just looked uncomfortable for the rest of lunch. I'm sure I mirrored her in every way.

DJ was the only chill one, which I'm starting to enjoy. Thank goodness for one constant in life.

Whatever. As long as no one is pissed at me, I'm cool.

**Friday September****28th**

I went over to Geoff's house today, and yes, I agreed to stay the night.

Not because I'd ever want to stay the night with a fruit, but because I didn't feel like going back to my shit family, is all.

But anyway.

Again, Geoff tried to cook, the fucking dumbass, and again, I had to save his life. When I asked what he wanted to eat, that idiot just smiled really big and said, "Grilled cheese with tomato soup."

I sighed. "Are you ever going to let that go and let me make you something different?"

To that, his smile just got bigger and he shrugged.

Last time I was at Geoff's house, we only stayed on the first floor. This time we ventured upward.

Geoff's room is on the third floor. Out of all the doors around there, only two are actually open- the bathroom and Geoff's room. It was odd but I didn't see any reason to question it. Anyway, Geoff's room, like the rest of the house, was abnormally large. And no, don't get the wrong idea and think that Geoff having a big room made it seem empty, oh no.

The walls were covered, and I mean COVERED. There were newspaper clippings, magazine cutouts, band posters, things written on sticky notes; every single part of the wall had something on its surface. I could barely make out the white wall behind it.

AND YUP, you guessed it. Geoff's bed was motherfucking hot pink.

Looking at that bed, I realized that my best friend is well, flaming gay. He is standing in front of me wearing skinny jeans, some pink chucks, and a spaghetti strap purple shirt. And he is currently messing with my eyebrow piercing while giggling like an idiot.

My life.

It's so fucked up.

Actually, if I really think about it, it's weird for a guy like me to have a homosexual best friend.

So I didn't think about it.

I instead brushed Geoff's hands away and took a closer look at his room. A desk sat in the corner, also covered from head to toe with papers, a jewelry tree and various knick knacks. Magazines littered the floor around it, from 'Seventeen' to 'Food Network' (ha, he must not have read that one too closely). There were two book shelves placed on either side of his room, and they contained mountains, and I mean mountains, of CD's. He had to have over a thousandin total. I mean, what the fuck? Had this dude never heard of iTunes or what?

The South side of Geoff's room was a floor to ceiling window. Being on the third floor made it a great view of the whole neighborhood and then some.

One thing that really got me was the giant make-up kit sitting in the middle of the floor- oh, only Geoff.

I wasn't as disgusted as I felt I should have been as I was utterly amused.

"So, what do you think?" Geoff said, eyes glowing as he flipped onto his bed, his blonde hair flipping in random directions. "I cleaned it up last night so you wouldn't think I was a hoarder or something."

I snorted. "It's alright."

He smiled.

I guess maybe I can understand what Chris said about me being protective of Geoff. For some reason, I really like seeing him happy and in a good mood. He's my best friend, you know.

Anyway, we got on Geoff's laptop and watched a few stupid YouTube videos. "You know what I like?" Geoff starts as we cross some kid fall off a stage in one of the videos. I raised a brow as if telling him to continue. "Theatre."

"What do you mean?"

He shifted on the floor beside me into a sitting position as I looked up at him from my sprawled out stance in front of the laptop. "Like, you know. Plays and stuff. I like them. I'd love to be an actor on Broadway or something."

A gay dude liking theatre. Real shocker, I know. But I guess, coming from Geoff, it was a bit shocking. "Why don't you try out for drama class then?"

"I'm in it." He said.

I looked up. "I didn't know that."

Geoff blushed, looking away slightly. "Well I haven't gotten any big parts yet... I'm just a freshman, they barely ever think about me."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I scoffed. "You're way over dramatic. You should totally have a big part." I smirked.

"Shut up," he said, pushing the blonde hair out of his face as his blue eyes narrowed. But I could still see the big smile on his face, no matter how much he wanted to hide it.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday September 29th<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up from my small sleeping bag on the floor to find Geoff's bed empty. I smelled burning eggs and suspected the worst.<p>

I guess maybe it was the way that Geoff complimented how great I was at making bacon. I mean, that makes no freaking sense. Isn't bacon fucking good no matter how you make it?

But, anyway, maybe it was just because it was Geoff, but at that moment, I thought about Chris's assignment. "Hey, Geoff? Can I tell you something?"

He nodded, munching on his bacon happily as he sat crossed legged in his bright yellow pajamas. "Anything."

I sighed, trying to figure out where to start. My palms started to get sweaty. "Ya know... I'm really messed up."

Geoff laughed softly, and I looked up, thinking he was mocking me. But instead, he was just looking at me with this warm, comfortable, knowing expression, with something in his eyes I just couldn't name. "Don't worry." His bright smile and blue eyes made me feel a surge of empathy. "I am too."

And I just couldn't tell him.

I don't know. It just... wasn't coming out. For some reason, I really didn't want Geoff to know just how... messed up and crazy I am. I guess that I actually care what he thinks about me, which is strange in itself. I usually don't give two shits on how people feel, much less what they think about me.

I didn't care when I walked into school that first day and everyone looked at me like I was some type of freak. I didn't care when the whole class took pity on me and thought I was stupid for not knowing how to do a simple math equation. I didn't even care when Courtney told me that Gwen liked me, that she really liked me.

But for some reason, instead of worrying about my reputation or the possibility of getting laid like most teenagers tend to do, I cared about the opinion of some pansy ass like Geoff.

I have no idea why.

But I do.

* * *

><p>And then he never saw that crazy bitch again! (I keed, I keed)<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Holy shit pickles! Two updates in a month?

Yeah, well, I like this story. Boy love is so much easier to write! YA'LL SHOULD TRY IT.

And omg, why does Duncan have to go to counseling? Just how screwed up is he? What is up with Geoff and Alejandro? Is Gwen gonna make a move on Duncan? Is Geoff gonna make a move on Duncan? AND WHO THE HELL IS DUNCAN GONNA TELL HIS ASSIGNMENT TO?

STAYED TUNED, BITCHES! :D

-Cereal

P.S. I going to FandomFest! It's an anime convention coming to my state at the end of June! OMG ME AND ALEX ARE SO HITTING THAT SHIT UP. I know it sounds dumb, but I'm so excited! It's not like a legit anime con, since there are gonna be things like comics and sci-fi too but hey! I gotta start somewhere, right? If I can get my hands on a japanese raw of like... any manga Imma piss myself in joy!

P.P.S. Oh yeah. And I'm getting surgery done next week so I probably won't be on for a bit.

P.P.P.S. Do you guys like mansex? (lol who doesn't) Cause I could put that in this story. ;)

Alright, alright, I'm going! R&R, duckies~


	5. Sept 30th thru Oct 5th

**OFFICIAL END OF PART ONE: SEPTEMBER. (Follow Me)**

* * *

><p><strong>PART TWO:<strong>

**OCTOBER.**

**(You Found Me)**

* * *

><p><strong>Author:<strong> Cereal-Killa

**Pairing:** Duncan/Geoff

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** Boy/boy. Yummy. Also, Language, AU, OOCness…

**Summary:** She was flirting with Geoff! Like he isn't obviously the biggest fruit since the discovery of the goddamned watermelon! Is she fucking dense? Because he is NOT interested in her.

* * *

><p><em>Lost and insecure<em>

_You found me_

_You found me_

_Lying on the floor_

_Surrounded_

_Surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you?_

_Where were you?_

_Just a little late_

_You found me_

_You found me..._

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday September 30th<strong>

* * *

><p>I ended up telling fucking Courtney, for God's sake.<p>

I called her this morning and just told her. "Wait, so you go to counseling?" She parroted, sounding confused. "But... why?"

I scowled, knowing she couldn't see me frown over the phone but wondering if she could still somehow feel my discomfort. "You have to promise you won't laugh or something or cry or some equally girly shit... Gosh, this assignment is so damn gay..."

She hissed at me. "Just tell me, Duncan! Shit, quit being so vague and just come on! I know you used to get in trouble at your old school, is it because of that?"

"NO!" I yelled through the phone, my voice an angry sigh. "Jesus, I went for self harm, okay? I tried to kill myself over the summer. God dammit." And then I hung up.

She called back six times but I wasn't going to fucking answer even if my freaking life depended on it.

So then I went to counseling, where Chris asked about my dumbass assignment. I told him that I told Courtney.

He asked what her reaction was.

"I don't know." I barked out.

And I don't fucking care.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday October 1st<strong>

* * *

><p>Avoided Courtney like the freaking plague today. At lunch, I could tell she was itching to ask me about it, but she didn't want to bring it up in front of everyone.<p>

Geoff was in a really good mood today, because he made his very own turkey sandwich and brought his own lunch for the first time all year. He put some weird shit on it and I think he kind of screwed it up (I know, how do you mess up a sandwich, I have no idea, but you have to remember this was Geoff we were talking about, so...). But he liked it so I just told him congrats on making something semi-edible.

Gwen's foot kept hitting mine under the table. It made me really uncomfortable, but I didn't stop her because Courtney told me that I should pay more attention to her.

Anyway, I practically ran from the cafeteria with Geoff. I suppose that as long as I keep someone near me at all times, Courtney won't keep trying to corner me, and considering that I enjoy Geoff the most out of my small group of friends, I'm gonna keep close to him.

Mom wasn't at home when I came back.

Dad I suppose was out drinking.

I guess I'm sleeping alone in the house tonight. Whatever. Isn't my problem that neither of those two fucktards can seem to get their shit together.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday October 2nd<strong>

* * *

><p>Dad came home.<p>

Mom still hasn't come back. Crazy bitch probably can't remember where we live.

I mean, I wish I had Geoff's life. This dude's parents are never home- he gets to do whatever he wants, gets to go where he wants, when he wants, if he wants, and he doesn't have to worry about getting the shit knocked out of him while he's doing it. He doesn't realize how good he's got it.

Speaking of Geoff, Gwen told me that he totally bombed his Spanish test yesterday, They have the same class, so of course she would know that about him, but I just can't help but wonder why he wouldn't tell me.

I mean... I'm his best friend.

Not Gwen, or Courtney, or DJ.

Me.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday October 3rd<strong>

* * *

><p>Basketball practice totally wore me out, so I was glad to get some time to sit and relax even if I was getting badgered by Chris.<p>

"So anything new?"

I shrugged. "Apparently, Geoff failed his Spanish test, or so I heard from Gwen."

I must have sounded bitter about that last part or somehow tipped him off because he gave me a look of interest at my words. "Heard from Gwen?"

"Yeah, apparently it wasn't important enough for Geoff to tell me himself." Which I guess it wasn't in all honesty, but that didn't change the fact that I was mad that he didn't tell me about it. Geoff was my best friend, not Gwen's.

"Well, why did you tell Courtney about your counseling instead of telling Geoff? "He questioned. "Did you consider it not important enough to tell him?"

I scowled. "No! I didn't tell Geoff because I was afraid... of what he would think..."

And then it clicked. I had hidden something shameful from Geoff because I cared about his opinion of me.

Did Geoff not tell me about him flunking that test because he thought I would think differently of him? And if so... does that mean that Geoff actually cares what I think of him?

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday October 4th<strong>

* * *

><p>Geoff was absent today. It was weird.<p>

Anyway, with Geoff gone, I basically had no one to talk to but Courtney, and I couldn't talk to Courtney due to the fact that she was forcing Gwen on me at every turn...

Really, I wanna be nice, but I just... don't like Gwen, honestly. She's Courtney's friend, and there is nothing wrong with her but... she's just SO not my type. It's ridiculous, really.

Courtney didn't bring up the phone call we shared, but she hinted at it today after lunch. "Look, Duncan, Gwen could make you happy... both of you..."

For some reason, I got really pissed off. I mean what the fuck? No. There was no way I was going to let her use my past against me or try to take some fucking pity on me. I didn't give her a chance to ex[plain and just didn't talk to her for the rest of the day.

God dammit, I need Geoff here. He doesn't piss me off. Usually.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday October 5th<strong>

* * *

><p>Geoff was absent again today, and this time, Courtney cornered me.<p>

It was when school had ended and I was packing up my things from my locker. I was late from getting out since the Algebra teacher had me stay after school and get a stern 'talking to'. Such a little bitch, I swear.

Anyway, I was putting up my history text book when she just magically appeared out of nowhere. I held back the urge to bang my head against the locker, but just barely. "Jesus, Courtney, what the hell?" I muttered. I was in a bad mood because without Geoff I hadn't laughed all day and I was starting to feel grumpy.

And then Courtney started playing dirty.

My dad used to beat the shit out of me for crying. I remember showing up in elementary school and pushing kids down, looking at them with contempt when they started to cry. They were weak. Small, innocent, and fucking stupid. And they were able to cry without getting slapped.

I hated them all.

And then there Courtney was, standing in front of me crying her fucking eyes out. "D-Duncan... you can't just tell someone that!" She sobbed. "I don't understand! W-Why would you want to kill yourself?"

Actually, I think she was kind of overreacting. My dad hadn't really cared when 'the incident' happened, and even though my mom was upset, she was more shocked than scared about it.

I shrugged. "Why not?"

Courtney's sobs only got louder. "You... y-you still want to?" She said quietly, her cries now dying down at the end of her sentence.

I refused to offer her any sort of physical reaction. No, I didn't like seeing Courtney cry, but she was only worried about me. And I didn't need her worry, her concern, her tears, I didn't need any of it. I can take care of my damn self.

"If I still wanted to kill myself, I would've done it long before now."

As her sobs turned into sniffles, I turned away from her. "Now leave me along about it, alright?"

As an afterthought, I added, "And don't fucking tell Geoff, you hear me?" I growled out the words.

Courtney bit her lip but nodded at me.

Stupid Chris and his stupid fucking assignments. Things were going fine before, but me telling the truth is screwing everything up.

* * *

><p>AN:

* * *

><p>Guess who has mono?<p>

YES IT'S ME.

Getting down with the sickness, amiright? lol :p

Anyways. I super duper suck for being gone, but when I say that my updating schedule has gone to hell, I mean it has really gone to hell, guys. You try getting the kissing disease and having your Dad almost pop a freakin' blood vessel!

I'M GOING TO UPDATE THIS STORY LIKE HELL (because it's my like, second favorite to write) :) So no worries.

BTW, yes that is **part two** you see there. One month down, a full 30 days or so. Yay! :)

Love, Cereal


	6. Oct 6th thru Oct 11th

**PART TWO:**

**OCTOBER.**

**(You Found Me)**

* * *

><p><strong>Author:<strong> Cereal-Killa

**Pairing:** Duncan/Geoff

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** Boy/boy. Yummy. Also, Language, AU, OOCness…

**Summary:** She was flirting with Geoff! Like he isn't obviously the biggest fruit since the discovery of the goddamned watermelon! Is she fucking dense? Because he is NOT interested in her.

* * *

><p><em>Lost and insecure<em>

_You found me_

_You found me_

_Lying on the floor_

_Surrounded_

_Surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you?_

_Where were you?_

_Just a little late_

_You found me_

_You found me..._

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday October 6th<strong>

* * *

><p>Mom finally came home.<p>

Who the hell even knows where she's been. I tried to ask her but she just kept saying it was too early in the morning to talk. It was fucking 6 o'clock in the afternoon.

"Hn. Women." I said. My dad sat in his chair, quietly reading the paper, and laughed at my words.

"Useless, ain't they?"

Good thing Dad and I can agree on one thing. All women do is cry and bitch and get in your business.

Like he said. Useless.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday October 7th<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris is such a fucking idiot.<p>

He asked me who my so-called friends were, and I repeated the same damn thing I always do.

"Gwen is a friend but not really, DJ is just kind of... there... and Courtney is my friend but she pisses me the fuck off. Geoff is my friend." My best friend, I thought. But that sounded sort of lame and fruity and weird so I didn't say that.

So Chris goes, "no one new?" I shook my head and Chris sighed. "Another assignment: meet some new people."

I flinched. "What the hell? I thought me making friends was progress, and now you just want me to forget about them?" I mean, I might be pissed at Courtney and everything, but that wasn't enough for me to just ditch her, and Gwen and DJ had never really done anything wrong to me, and Geoff was... well he's... whatever.

Chris shook his head. "You mentioned how Geoff wasn't in school on Thursday or Friday and how bored you were. You shouldn't only have a good time when you're around Geoff." He twiddled his pen in his hand, writing another thing down. "It's a sign of dependency. So keep your old friends, just throw some new one's into the mix. Branch out."

Branch out my ass. I'm not fucking dependent on Geoff. And can't Chris see that keeping three and a half friends is wearing me thin already?

* * *

><p><strong>Monday October 8th<strong>

* * *

><p>Geoff was finally back, thank the lord. I could not sit through another English class alone.<p>

With that thought, however, I have to wonder how right Chris was about me only having fun when Geoff is around. I mean, it's not wrong, right? I thought that I was branching out. I most definitely ain't holed up in my room playing my Xbox al the time like before.

It's way better than back at where I used to live. My friends weren't really the best type of people. Not reliable or anything. They could be fun at times, but only when it involved us getting into shit loads of trouble or getting suspended or something worse.

It's not like Geoff is my only friend, either. Courtney and I are friends, but we aren't really speaking to each other due to our little 'chat' the other day... and Gwen is kind of a friend but only because Courtney told me to be nice to her. DJ and I don't talk about anything but basketball, really...

But I talk to Geoff about most everything. It's a little strange, because I thought Geoff and I would be really different. Like, we shouldn't have anything in common, but we both love pranks, we listen to the same music (except Geoff really likes Katy Perry and claims that Britney Spears will never fade...), and we both laugh at stupid shit, and he makes me laugh even when I'm sorta pissed off at nothing like I get.

Wow. I just wrote a whole paragraph about Geoff.

...Maybe I do need to branch out.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday October 9th<strong>

* * *

><p>Finished my gay ass assignment from Chris and met some new pieces of shit.<p>

I turned around in English for the first time and forced myself to say hi to the people sitting behind us. I'm not good at the whole social butterfly thing (in case you couldn't tell) and I felt my voice getting all strained at the prospect of being friendly.

Geoff turned around too, giving me a shocked look. I shrugged at him, unwilling to explain that it was an assignment in my counselor. Because then that would lead to why I had to go to counseling and I had enough of that crap going on with Courtney already.

The two sitting at the desk behind us were the worst type- nice, every-one-likes-them, straight A students. I could tell just by looking at them.

"Hi," the guy said, running a hand through his black hair. "What's up?"

"The girl smiled brightly at me. Then she turned to Geoff and smiled even bigger. "I'm Bridgette, and this is Trent."

Geoff fave them a smile so big that his eyes closed. "Hi Bridgette, hi Trent. This is Duncan," he leaned toward me so that our shoulders were touching, and I made no move to push him away, "and I'm Geoff!"

After the lame introductions, we all continued speaking and we learned that Bridgette and Trent were a grade above us. "Sophomores!" Geoff had drooled and I swear he sparkling.

So there, I interacted with some people, mission complete, right? Wrong. Geoff, the jackass, can't seem to shut his fucking mouth up and then says, "Hey, we should all hang out sometime!"

And somehow all three of those smiling idiots made the decision for me that we are 'totally hanging' sometime this weekend.

God, my life is so fucking fruity, I swear.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday October 10th<strong>

* * *

><p>Counseling was gay as hell today.<p>

I told Chris about Bridgette and Trent and he beamed like I'd just found the cure for the common cold. "I'm so proud of you, Duncan!" I have no idea why he was so proud of me- I don't even really like these new so-called 'friends'.

They sat with us at lunch today and even though I can tell they are good people, I just don't trust them. They seem like the types that have a little extra baggage than they first let on, and what pisses me off is that I'm the only one noticing! Courtney, Geoff, and DJ all seem to enjoy Bridgette and Trent, no questions asked. Thank God for Gwen who seemed a little uncomfortable around them too, but then again, when is Gwen not uncomfortable?

I'm probably just overreacting. I've never had to deal with situations like these. I've never had friends. I've never talked to people before moving here to Wawanakwa. Maybe this is all healthy for my well-being like Chris says it is, but if that's true, why does thinking about it all make me feel so damn sick?

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday October 11th<strong>

* * *

><p>Bridgette and Trent sat with us at lunch today, yes, again. I noticed some things about them,<p>

See, Trent would be like, a total, normal popular kid if he didn't try so hard not to be, you know? It's like he's the perfect kid but he's rejecting it. He has a wicked taste in music though, and he told me that he probably getting his Dad's Harley for his 16th birthday, and I;m sorry, but that is just fucking amazing. I could only dream that Dad would ever give me his Harley, you know, if he even owned one. Anyway, Trent is pretty cool. He makes me feel like a bit more of a guy. You know, considering that up until this point my friends list has consisted of one quiet goth black-lipstick girl, moody ass McChicken who was nosy as fuck, DJ the motherfucking hulk, and Geoff, our little rainbow lover.

Bridgette, however, is a pain in my ass.

She refused to quit 'chatting it up' with Courtney, and then you'll never believe this.

She was flirting with Geoff!

FLIRTING!

Like he isn't obviously the biggest fucking fruit since the discovery of the goddamn watermelon! What the hell?! I mean what in the actual fuck is this girl thinking!?

Is she fucking dense? Because, yeah, Geoff is nice and sweet and pretty looking but he is NOT interested in her, ugh, I mean it's so obvious that he's gay so get out. Jesus Christ.

I mean, when Geoff mentioned how much he needed some new skinny jeans I though it would be obvious.

Jeez. Why can't some people just take a fucking hint and back the fuck off?!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> And so the plot thickens! Lol I'm so stupid. Jeez, I just opened up my plans book for this chapter and sighed, it has SOOO much left to go. However, this is my absolute favorite story to write so it shant be too hard, I imagine!

Also, with that said, here's a fun-fact for you duckies- I actually write this story in a journal. Since I wanted to make it realistic, I tried to write the way I actually do in my own diary and it was just easy to write with pen instead of a computer. If you don't ever write on paper, try it sometime. It's _much_ more satisfying, trust me! :)

Don't know why I just said all that lol I'm so lame. Anyway Duncan is jea-lous~ *hugs him* Yes, Bridgette is dumb but next chapter yer gonna be lookin' even dumber, love. *laughs manically* See you guys next chapter!


	7. Oct 12th thru Oct 17th

**PART TWO:**

**OCTOBER.**

**(You Found Me)**

* * *

><p>Author: Cereal-Killa<p>

Pairing: Duncan/Geoff

Rating: T

Warning: Boy/boy. Yummy. Also, Language, AU, OOCness…

Summary: She was flirting with Geoff! Like he isn't obviously the biggest fruit since the discovery of the goddamned watermelon! Is she fucking dense? Because he is NOT interested in her.

* * *

><p><em>Lost and insecure<em>

_You found me_

_You found me_

_Lying on the floor_

_Surrounded_

_Surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you?_

_Where were you?_

_Just a little late_

_You found me_

_You found me..._

* * *

><p><strong>Friday October 12th<strong>

* * *

><p>Geoff yet again mourned how we've come across another month lacking a Friday the 13th. Yes, my best friend is a two year old.<p>

So the big fruit group decided we were all going to go play laser tag. I agreed with it. In all honesty, anything but going to the movies again sounded great to me. I was not ready to deal with all the drama again.

It's weird. Today, I looked at my group of so-called "friends" and realized how odd it was. Usually, all of us together wouldn't make sense. It's like this 'outing' we're going to tomorrow is just a train wreck waiting to happen. I can't see myself doing well or being able to be around all of them at the same time for more than an hour.

Trent and Geoff are both really excited, but for different reasons. Whereas Trent is happy because he claims he's going to kick our asses into next Tuesday (not that I would be mad about that... if you ask me, this weekend isn't gonna fly be fast enough), Geoff is just excited for the new experience. It seems he's the only one who has never played before, and what the hell? You would think with all the shiny neon colors and fashionable vests that you could automatically assume it was Geoff heaven.

I mean, even Gwen has been and honest to God, I don't think I can imagine her doing any type of movement that isn't twitching.

Honestly, I think I would be excited if fucking Malibu Barbie wasn't coming. I seriously cannot figure out why I hate her so much. I just do. Like every time she starts speaking, I feel the need to rip off her head, and whole thoughts like that are normal for me, I usually have some reason to back up their origin. I guess she is just one of those unlikable people who is just easy to hate.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday October 13th<strong>

* * *

><p>I am such a dumbass.<p>

Jesus Christ, today was literally the fucking stupidest day of my life. And really, I've gotta admit, I don't think I can go back to school and face anybody, much less Geoff.

So I know I said that I didn't like Bridgette, but I didn't know just how bad it was. Oh man, it was so, so bad...

Anyway, earlier we went to the laser tag place and bought our tickets. Geoff was telling me something about how he was thinking of buying nun chucks, and I was thinking of telling him how bad an idea that was, but what came out was, "Why didn't you tell me you bombed your Spanish test?"

Geoff's eyes widened and I knew it was stupid and petty to bring up. It was literally forever ago and I wasn't pissed like I had been about it. I guess I was just really curious, yanno? He shot a small glare over at Gwen, but then sighed. "I, uh, kinda didn't want you to know. You already know I'm a dumbass, and-"

"You're not dumb," I said, without any hesitation. Geoff's eyes went even wider. "I don't know why you're so surprised... I don't keep dumb friends. And you're smart, man. I don't give a fuck if you fail Spanish, dude, we live in Canada, we don't need that shit." Ugh, and I should've known something was gonna go wrong when Geoff smiled that big ass smile of his right at me, and all those butterflies started rolling around and-

Jeez.

So anyway, the day went on, we got into the laser tag thing, and I picked the vests with the green lights. Trent and DJ were on the blue team, Courtney and Bridgette picked red vests, and Gwen and Geoff were late so they got whatever was left over- a red and green vest. Courtney pretty much threw Gwen over to me so I just tossed her the other green vest, and I tried not to vomit my fucking brains out when Bridgette fawned over Geoff and helped him put his vest on.

We got out there and bam! I made the right choice- who woulda thought Gwen was a freaking master at laser tag?! We teamed up and beat the shit out of everbody the first round, and I told her she was pretty cool. "You never said you liked laser tag, let alone that you fucking rock at it!"

She shrugged, giving me a rare but geniune smile. "You guys never asked." It was then I realized I had to start talking to her more. Not because of Courtney or her whole crush on me, but because honestly, I'm pretty sure we could be really good friends if I tried. She's pretty chill.

But once we were on the second round , other wise known as the one on one stage, things got seriois. I'm not some professional at laser tag, but I'm damn good if I do say so myself. I found a nice hiding spot and was able to get a lot of shots in at little newbs. I stopped when I heard one of those newbs shout, "Duncan, you assbutt!" I chuckled as Geoff came over to sit next to me in the dark corner.

"Where ya been?" I asked, shooting at a few nearby lame-o's before ducking back down.

Geoff shrugged. "Around. Not like I even know what the hell I'm doing..."

I laughed. "Yeah, I don't really either. I just find a good place to hise and then go with that." I stop to catch his eyes, the blue shining ridiculously bright under the dark lights. "Also, did you know that Gwen is like, a laser tag prodigy? Pretty cool, dude."

Geoff looked a little miffed but sighed. "Courtney is too, but Bridgette just kept trying to help me... I had to get away from her. She's nice, but she treats me like a baby."

I snorted. "Yeah, cause she wants your dick, dude."

His eyebrows shot up to his hairline, before an air of disapointment surrounded him. "You're joking."

"No way, dude, she needs it, she's pining for it, give her a glass of water, she's not just thirsty, more like parched."

"Well you would think she could tell she's not really my type..." He frowned, and I was about to laugh but then the game ended.

We all went out for a round of pizza and coke after that, and man, this is where the journal should end, but then I had to go and do all this fucking extra.

We sat down with a half pepperoni half cheese extra large pizza, because apparently Bridgette is a vegetarian just like Gwen. I was eating a slice when I noticed Bridgette fawning over Geoff again.

Like, wiping the fucking sauce off his cheek and everything, the whole nine yards of being a clingy idiot. Not only that but Geoff looked uncomfortable, trying to scoot away from her, and she was just NOT taking the hint.

I'm never going to be able to explain what the hell happened to me next.

I guess I just lost it, or went berserk or something. For some reason though, I just turned to Bridgette, grabbed her hand that was about to touch Geoff (yet again) and snarled, "_Back off_."

And I mean snarled. There is no other way to explain the sound I made. It was animalistic and crazed and it was loud enough to make everyone at the table turn and look at me. I blinked and then got up. grabbing my jacket, and running out of the door, ignoring Geoff's calls for me to come back.

I feel bad because I didn't pay for any of the pizza and even worse because I have no idea what the fuck is wrong with me.

God, I'm such an idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday October 14th<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris kept trying to ask me how I was doing with my "new friends" and I told him to fuck off.<p>

He asked what happened and I just told him I didn't know. "I messed up. I really, really fucked up."

He kept trying to poke and prod me with questions but I wasn't going to budge.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday October 15th<strong>

* * *

><p>I skipped school today.<p>

I played my X-box today. I was pretty surprised when it looked kind of dusty. I guess I hadn't played it for awhile. I ignored the missed calls from Geoff and didn't open the texts from anybody. I don't even want to know what the hell they might say.

I wonder how long I can go skipping school before mom or dad notices.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday October 16th<strong>

* * *

><p>Skipped again, but Dad caught me at home today and said that if he catches me skipping again, he'll kill me.<p>

Psh. At this point, I couldn't give a rats ass if he did.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday October 17th<strong>

* * *

><p>I went back to school, and was pretty surprised to see that Bridgette and Trent were still sitting with us at the lunch table.<p>

Courtney told me skipping school was not appropriate. and DJ said he was glad I was gonna be able to make it to basketball practice. I was just glad I got to skipped therapy for practice. Trent asked me about the new album some band released, and I tried to ignore the conversation whenever Geoff got involved. I couldn't look him in the eye. But he was wearing blue skinny jeans, with white high tops and a black t-shirt. His hair was parted differently. I blanched when I realized I was looking at his body with such intensity.

Bridgette didn't say anything to me, but she also didn't fawn over Geoff, instead talking to Gwen about something or another.

Geoff was in English, but for the first time. I didn't sit next to him. He didn't say a word.

Why is everything so complicated?

* * *

><p>AN: Updated! October is almost over! ;)


	8. Oct 18th thru Oct 25th

_Thank you so much GreenPokeGuy! You may never read this but you literally saved me a lifetime of embarrassment by pointing out that I messed up a date in this chapter. I actually hadn't realized this until you pointed it out, and I had started writing for the 29th instead of the 26th until you reviewed *sweat drops*. Also thanks for pointing out the Scott mispellings XD I type up things at night and I really appreciate your help, you are truly a lifesaver! Also if anyone else notices anything funky or mispelled/ anywrong with the story, please don't be afraid to point it out to me! My goal is to make the story readable and well-written, not make you suffer through ridiculous typos! Thanks again, and please enjoy the (now revised) chapter! :)_

**PART TWO:**

**OCTOBER.**

**(You Found Me)**

* * *

><p>Author: Cereal-Killa<p>

Pairing: Duncan/Geoff

Rating: T

Warning: Boy/boy. Yummy. Also, Language, AU, OOCness…

Summary: She was flirting with Geoff! Like he isn't obviously the biggest fruit since the discovery of the goddamned watermelon! Is she fucking dense? Because he is NOT interested in her.

* * *

><p><em>Lost and insecure<em>

_You found me_

_You found me_

_Lying on the floor_

_Surrounded_

_Surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you?_

_Where were you?_

_Just a little late_

_You found me_

_You found me..._

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday October 18th<strong>

* * *

><p>Since I had basketball practice yesterday, I had to go to therapy today. Chris asked if things were going any better.<p>

I shrugged, not wanting to think about it. "Kind of. Me and Geoff aren't talking, though."

"And why is that?"

I thought about it, and then just said, "I highly doubts he wants to be my friend anymore."

And then for some reason my chest got all tight, and I don't know why, but I was like, honestly upset. I've never really had a real, legitimate friend and of course, when I finally manage to find one, I mess it up before it even had a chance to really start.

"You don't know that for sure until you talk to him, Duncan."

Like hell I am gonna talk to him. I'm not a pussy or anything, but I'm also not really keen on bringing up a shit load of embarrassment and humility upon myself either, no way...

* * *

><p><strong>Friday October 19th<strong>

* * *

><p>I skipped school again.<p>

Yes, I know, I'm a pussy, but I just can't imagine going back to school or even doing anything outside of my house because everything I've done outside of my house I've done with Geoff.

Chris is right. I should have branched out sooner. Now I'm missing one friend and my life is going down the toilet.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday October 20th<strong>

* * *

><p>Tried branching out...<p>

Again.

I guess it worked?

I met this dude down my street named Scott. He's pretty much the biggest dumb ass on the planet, thinks he's real slick, but he did show me how to carve wood and told me he's at the top of his wood shop class. He's only in middle school, but he's pretty cool for a seventh grader.

There was also this guy who lives right next door to me, Cody. He's kind of young looking for his age. Like, the dude looks twelve and is apparently about to be twenty two. He's pretty awesome though. He's kind of lame, since he's like, the whitest dude on the planet and listens to hardcore hip hop and shit, but he's actually pretty funny and he plays games on the X-box with me that I had been playing alone at home. Plus he sold me some legit as hell weed, so it's all good.

Now I'm sitting here carving this block of wood and smoking a joint on my bed, tracing the patterns on the ceiling and trying to sleep but failing miserably.

It's sad. But it's not as lonely as it should be.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday October 21st<strong>

* * *

><p>Therapy, as always, was pretty much bullshit. Chris asked if things were going any better with my friends. When I told him no, he asked if things were going better with Geoff at least.<p>

"No, okay? Jesus."

Ha gave me a sad look, a fucking pitying look, and I really, really fucking hated him. So goddamned much.

"At this rate, you guys aren't going to continue being friends." That's what he said to me, in that fucking annoying, knowing voice of his.

Does he think I don't fucking know that? Cause I do. I understand that me and Geoff? We're ruined. I fucked up, I made a mistake, and it's done, it's over, so fucking what?

I lived for fucking fourteen years without Geoff, I survived without his dumb ass by my side for whole life until a little over a fucking month ago. I'm not gonna cry about it, I'm not gonna fucking get upset over it, I'm not gonna cry because me and some fag aren't friends anymore.

I'm so fucking done with everything in this god damned world right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday October 22nd<strong>

* * *

><p>I skipped again.<p>

This time, dad caught me.

He didn't kill me like he said he would, but he punched me and kicked me in the stomach when I fell over. I think I broke some ribs.

Cody wasn't all that knowledgeable, but he gave me some gauze and medical tape and told me to wrap it around my mid section, not too tightly, and that I should heal on my own in about a week. Then he gave me some more bud.

When I tried to bring out my wallet, he just shrugged me off. "No, it's on the house, Duncan. It'll take away the pain while you heal."

I told him I got beat up on the street by some thugs. He believed me. "If you ever need someone to patch you up... I mean, I'm not no med student," he laughed that nervous laugh of his, "...I'm always here.

He's a good guy. He may be way older than me, but I'm serious when I say he's the only adult I respect.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday October 23rd<strong>

* * *

><p>I skipped, but didn't stay home for the old man to beat on me.<p>

Instead, me and that Scott kid went into town. He said he had faked being sick so he could stay home, but in the process had actually made himself sick. He's fucking stupid, and not in the endearing way like Geoff is, but in the retarded middle school way.

Ugh.

Anyway, we went to the store that I saw Geoff in that one time when Scott pointed at someone. "Duncan, check out the babe!"

And yeah, my head whipped around a little fast, but that's only because I haven't really been feeling all that heterosexual recently, what with all the homo drama going on in my life. I turned and saw that he was pointing toward this dark haired chick, and it took me a second, but then I recognized her. She was that chick at the movie theatre, who had been with Alejandro and that other guy.

She saw us looking and smiled, but something was really wrong with it. It was too fake of a smile, but Scott didn't seem to notice. "Hello, my lady," he said in that stupid, sarcastic little rat voice of his, but I still chuckled when he did an exaggerated bow before her.

"Hey boys," She said, turning her attention to me. "Are you Geoff's friend?" She asked, looking me up and down, trying to figure me out.

She was obviously older than me, and a little taller too, but I made a face and puffed out my chest. "Who's asking?" I really didn't want to talk about how we weren't friends anymore due to my ridiculous word vomit inducing mouth.

She smirked. "It's Heather... and that's all the answer I needed, thank you." She abruptly turned away from us, walking toward the exit. Scott keep muttering about how he hated to see her go but loved to watch her leave the entire time.

And now I'm just so confused... why does Heather, some chick, care if I am friends with Geoff?

Well, whatever she wants from me, it's too late. I haven't talked to Geoff in more than a week.

...Damn.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday October 24th<strong>

* * *

><p>I decided to go back to school, but I left before lunch.<p>

Chris told me he was proud of me for making 2 new friends. He still seems a little miffed about the fact that I haven't talked to Geoff yet.

Well, I'm sorry to disappoint Chris the fucking romantic comedy reviewer, but this is real, actual life. And it doesn't fucking work that way. Jeez.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday October 25th<strong>

* * *

><p>Okay, so maybe it does work that way.<p>

I went to school today, and it would've been like the last week had been going if not for what went down at lunch.

We were all sitting there, DJ telling us all about this awesome bunny he'd found yesterday. Courtney staring at him like he was the most adorable thing on the planet and hanging onto his every little word the entire time. It was pretty gross. One, because Courtney really shouldn't look at people like that, and two, why the fuck did DJ the goddamned giant love a bunny so much? He's a pussy, I swear.

Then, in the middle of DJ's story, Geoff slammed his fist down on the table.

I guess none of us had been looking at him, too engrossed in DJ's stupid story, because when we all turned to look at him, he was panting with rage, cheeks red and angry and he looked downright murderous. Scariest part was that his eyes were completely focused on me.

"Duncan," he said, quietly but oh-so menacingly, which isn't a word I have ever though I would use to describe little rainbow loving Geoff, "Can I talk to you... outside... now?" It wasn't even kind of posed like a question, so when Geoff got up, I hesitated, but quickly followed him out of the cafeteria. I could feel everyone looking at my back curiously but then I heard DJ start talking about Bunny again so I just kept walking.

Now, don't ask me why, but I was really, seriously expecting the dude to sucker punch me. If you'd seen the look on his face back in the cafeteria, you'd think that too, trust me.

But no, it was worse than a sucker punch, like a thousand times worse.

Geoff turned to me, unshed tears clinging to his waterlines, hiccup caught in his throat. "Duncan, I just don't understand... Is-is something wrong with me?"

I gave him the most confused look I could muster with all the shock eating at me, but he just kept going. "I mean, I know I must have done something wrong since y-you won't," he choked on his sobs at that point, "-even talk to-to me anymore, but I just can't figure out what it is... but whatever I d-did wrong, I'm sorry, Duncan, I'm so sorry-"

And jeez, I just couldn't let him keep talking. I just rushed forward and hugged the dude, I don't care how gay it is, but I did. It hurt my still not healed ribs a bit, but I hugged Geoff even though I haven't hugged anyone since I was little, since my mom used to hug me, back when she was still okay and happy.

I mean, seriously though? Just the fact that Geoff actually believed any of this was his fault is just so stupid and yet...

Ok.

Fine.

I admit it, ok?

Geoff... he's someone I care about. A little more than a friend. But... for right now... no one needs to know that, right...?

Whatever. Right now, I'm just relived.

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter, things are gonna get serious, guys! Plus, Part three: November is gonna be full of a lot of REALLY good stuff, I'm so excited *squeals* Duncan finally admitted his feelings :3 at least a little lol. And also !new! characters! :) Alrighty, see ya next time, duckies! -Cereal


	9. Oct 26th thru Oct 30th

**PART TWO:**

**OCTOBER.**

**(You Found Me)**

* * *

><p>Author: Cereal-Killa<p>

Pairing: Duncan/Geoff

Rating: T

Warning: Boy/boy. Yummy. Also, Language, AU, OOCness…

Summary: _She was flirting with Geoff! Like he isn't obviously the biggest fruit since the discovery of the goddamned watermelon! Is she fucking dense? Because he is NOT interested in her._

* * *

><p><em>Lost and insecure<em>

_You found me_

_You found me_

_Lying on the floor_

_Surrounded_

_Surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you?_

_Where were you?_

_Just a little late_

_You found me_

_You found me..._

* * *

><p><strong>Friday October 26th<strong>

* * *

><p>I was pretty happy that I could finally go to school without worrying about being embarrassed beyond fucking belief.<p>

Me and Geoff have pretty much skipped over the awkwardness that should have been there after not talking for almost two weeks, which I'm hella grateful for. He told me we should chill this weekend, and I tried not to be too hasty to agree.

Bridgette still doesn't look me in the eye, but she laughed at two of my jokes today. I guess that's something.

Plus I've made good on the whole talking to Gwen thing. We talked about going to play laser tag again, and then I learned we both have the same favorite band. She's actually REALLY fucking cool and I'm ashamed I didn't realize this earlier.

I tried to let Trent slip in though. I don't know where I've been the past week and half (well not at school but I mean figuratively not literally... why am I explaining myself to my journal...? I've gotta get out more) but it is beyond obvious that this dude has the biggest boner in the whole for Gwen like ever. I don't think she notices, I have no clue how, women are just dumb as shit when it comes to these things, but I highly doubt it's gonna stay that way.

All in all, things are looking up. Which sounds gay, but you know what? Considering the way this month had been going, I don't give a fuck if it's gay, my life couldn't be going anymore fucking perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday October 27th<strong>

* * *

><p>Geoff wanted to come over instead of chilling at his house. Instead of going inside and playing the Xbox like I usually would have done though, I told him I'd introduce him to my neighbors. Geoff, of course, literally started squealing at the prospect, so ridiculously happy it should have been sickening. Should have.<p>

He was singing a song about new friends all the way home, only stopping when I promised to sock him if he didn't shut the fuck up already.

Oddly enough, Scott really likes Geoff. Considering that I hardly trusted the little rat, it was weird that he was automatically genuinely nice to Geoff. Maybe he's just gonna try and scam him later (I ain't gonna let that happen) but I honestly think it was genuine on his part. Scott has been pretty goddamned rude to me since we first met, but I guess it just has to do with Geoff and that natural charisma of his. He's pretty hard not to like.

Ugh. Anyways.

So then we went to go see Cody, and I warned Geoff before hand that he was going to be blown away by how awesomely chill this dude was. This dude was gonna knock his socks into space and shit. Like, even though we're fourteen and he's a stinky adult, he's so way past us in levels of cool, so chill and dope we can't yet understand it.

Geoff liked him well enough (of course he failed to see the greatness at first but he saw it by the end of the day) and then he did something that blew my mind. Cody asked him if he wanted to smoke a little, and Geoff, with these wide, mind-blown eyes, nods.

He nodded! I know this sounds stupid but I like being the one to corrupt the little rainbow. Like, a lot.

It was kind of hilarious actually, watching Geoff try to inhale and start coughing like hell. I wondered what he would be like when he was high, and unexpectedly he mellowed out really smooth. I don't think I've ever seen Geoff as calm as he was then like... ever.

Cody was looking at how close me and Geoff were sitting together on the couch and I guess if I wasn't high I would've cared, but I just didn't. The dude smiles at me and then has to muck things up by asking how my rib's were doing.

"Ribs?" Geoff says, his mellow melting away when he realized what Cody meant. He lifted up my shirt and gasped at the medical tape and gauze. "Duncan!" All motherly and shit, like he's my goddamn parent and I'd done him some wrong by not telling him. "What the fuck dude?"

"Calm it, man. I didn't even tell my own parents, and definitely not Courtney or DJ or anybody. Plus we weren't talking so-" I hesitated, reevaluating my word choice when Geoff's face started to fall because damn that was horrible and I never wanted to see him make that face again, "-I was acting like a chick on her period, I wasn't really talking to anyone."

I thought that was gonna be the end of the conversation, but then Geoff narrowed his eyes at me and shit, I knew he knew. "Who did that to you?"

And goddammit, I couldn't even lie to him like I had lied to Cody. As soon as he looked at me, Geoff knew. He knew it was my dad, but he still let me say, "some thugs" rather unconvincingly, at that. He nodded, but his face just said it all. He didn't believe me for a fuckin' second and this wasn't over at all.

Cody must have sensed the tense air because he abruptly changed the subject. "You guys heard about the Halloween party they're gonna have down on third?"

AND WOW, THIS IS THE CRAZIEST PART ABOUT IT! I can't believe I fucking forgot! I mean seriously?! The fact that I had forgotten Halloween is so ridiculous, I can barely breath. Like how the hell could I ever even manage to forget my favorite holiday, my version of Christmas? The not talking to Geoff thing fucking screwed up my life, man.

Geoff's mellowness disappeared completely this time, making way for his more familiar and exuberant side. "Oh my god...! You mean Katie and Sadie's costume party?!" He looked at me like I was really supposed to know what the hell he was talking about or something... He scoffed at my expression, so offended at my lack of knowledge about parties that I didn't care about. "Duncan, dude..." he whispered, for some reason, "...they're college students!"

And yeah, I tried to brush it off like it was nothing, but it is a pretty big deal. I mean, I'm a freshman in high school. College is so far away I don't even know what to think of it.

"Yeah, that one," Cody said, smiling his gap toothed grin at Geoff as he took another hit. "It's not exactly exclusive, but you'll get kicked out if it seems like you don't fit in there. You two are cool, though, so it'll be fine... You guys feeling up to it?"

I'm pretty sure Geoff almost spontaneously combusted with the force of his agreement and I said yeah too.

It's kind of lame, but I'm really nervous and excited about the party. Not taking to Geoff was clearly a mess of a mistake. The only time anything awesome happens is when I'm with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday, October 28th<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris asked how things were going with me, and I swear, dude looked like I had told him the world wasn't ending when I told him me and Geoff were talking again.<p>

"That's really good, Duncan."

And he's right, yanno. I was obviously not gonna make it without a best friend. Yeah, that's dependent as shit, but at least I'm fucking aware of it, OK? He's my best friend and while Chris still likes to stick to his claim that he was right for having me go out and meet new people, I can tell he knows that maybe it's best I take care of what I've got.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, October 29th<strong>

* * *

><p>Geoff and I agree that telling any of our school friends about the Halloween party would be pretty lame, especially since Cody was the one who invited us and we shouldn't be the lame high schoolers who spoil everyone's fun by bringing around a bunch of freshman.<p>

Plus, it feels good to just have something between us. Our friend group is really big so it's nice having just one person to share everything with instead of all of them. Geoff and I just started talking again too, and although neither of us said it out loud, it was pretty obvious that we kind of need to take some time to chill together.

We talked and agreed that we're just gonna skip school Thursday and crash at his house afterwards, since it's almost a guarantee that the party is gonna run really really late.

It didn't seem exactly real when Cody first told us about it, but now I'm actually getting... sorta pumped and it. It's the first time I've done something crazy in a while, or at least since I moved here.

I'm not trying to sound like some happy go lucky pansy, but things are honestly starting to look up.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday October 30th<strong>

* * *

><p>So I talked to Cody and he said he'll give me a ride to the party if me and Geoff meet at his house around ten thirty.<p>

Geoff is really excited about it, even more that me. I guess it makes sense- Geoff definitely seems the party boy, frat type.

Knocking on wood when I say I hope tomorrow night doesn't fail and is fucking kick ass.

* * *

><p>AN: Dear duckies,

I love you all so fuckin' much. More to come, I promise.

-Cereal


End file.
